Echo WhiteLaser
Bio FieldMarine Walker was born on Naboo (32BBY-67ABY) and was in the Naboo Army. Now Walker has left the Republic Marine Special Forces and has no squad now. His parents are named Jaller Racer and Raxxum Gleven or thats how he thinks it spelt. Walker is a Jedi or Clone he can't deside really. In missions Walker ALWAYS likes to lead some days he follows but he doesn't enjoy it as much. He says if he is leader he "Learns form his mistakes''". Walker is a good Pilot but not a great one he has beat shot down once but thats once he and his Squaron are Amazing the Sqauron works very well together. The Squadron has been in many mission like, Battle of Dorin, Battle of Kamino, Sky Battle of Quell and Mission Mustafar. In the Jedi Temple Walker has worked with 3 Padawan *Silya Sliverbolt *Brett Racer (His Brother) *Wolffe Tresherwalker *Masamoto Suma Sith Trails Or being in the Jedi Temple and helping Chancellor Palpatine Echo has discoverd something about him, he felt that most of his anger had been Taking over him. So Echo Quit the Jedi order and started his sith Training at Genonosis with Count Dooku. Battle of Coruscant! "Were under Attack!" yelled Devis Trooper "Every one get to the Cargo hold befor the Cruiser blows up!" Orderd Walker. Mako, Devis and Walker went to the Cargo hold and got in the Ship the "Ebon Hawk". Devis start the ship and it Took off. "FIRE" Yelled Walker. "Look out!" Yelled Mako. " I'll get to the Gunner" Said Walker. As Walker was Shooting down Droids Mako and Devis were at the Control centre trying to fly the Ship. "Shoot!" Yelled Devis. "Got it" Replied Walker. "Lanch the ship!" Said Devis "Yes sir" Said Mako. More comming! Career Walker has Been Teaching Padawan's how to Control their Emotions and help them with LightSaber dueling he has also helped them with Force Perception. Walker isn't always in the Jedi temple helping, Normaly he is at his home Planet Naboo helping their Army. Walker is a General in the Royal Naboo Force. Walker is also their because to find youngling jedi and take them to the Jedi Temple. Also had been steeling plans for the Sith Retirement Echo (Walker) Retired when the UNSC Legion Ended. From on out Echo had been working at Bars, Shops and being a Mandalorian Police Captain. Also he has helped the Jedi or Sith when needed. Naboo After Echo Retired we went to Naboo where we Worked at Bars and places like that he also had teaching to do in the Royal Naboo Force so we he Wasn't really "Retired" yet. Queen of Naboo and Echo The Queen called Echo over with some of his troops, she said she needed Stronger Body guards but she was going to keep her Handmaids. After Echo gave some of his Troops to the Queen she told him that she would only use them for Defence. After the Queen ask Echo if he wanted to have a "Drink". Echo accepted. She asked Echo alot of questions about the Jedi Order. Echo did his best to Answer even though alot of the question were secert. Now Echo still servs the Queen but he isn't their always. Death Echo was in his Mandalorian Ship Flying to Orto Plutonia to meet the Royal Pantoran Force, he was at the Docking Station when he felt like it was his time he was dieing by him self (With the Station Manager) in his Death bed. Echo's Last word " ''I love you lord! " Gear And Pics Walker (Even though his name is FieldMarine) is a Jedi he has Daghee (Or that how he thinks it spelt) Robe with Plo koon's gloves and hasd Obi-Wan Kenobi boots here of some pictures of him (Not the CWA though) Btw walker knows how to take a pic F12 But not how to put it on wiki can you plz tell him. 212th_clone_trooper.jpg|FieldMarine Walker on Ryloth SIick ARC Trooper (2)).jpg|Walker is on the Right Clones_Orto_Plutonia.jpg|Walker on the a cold Planet Sick ARC trooperrr.jpg|Walker in the ARC gear Walker_On_Kaminoo.jpg|This is FieldMarine Walker in his Swamp gear and his DC-15 Blaster Pistol Dahgeejedirobes.png|This is Walker's Robe Plo_Koon's_Gloves.png|This is Walker's Jedi gloves star-wars-clone-wars-ahsoka-tano-lightsaber.jpg|This is Walker's light saber itscorlour is blue and its Shape is Gungan FX images (8).jpg|This is Walker's boots WAR.jpg|The Seperatist Face off the Republic for War (Walker is the only Clone you can see perfectly) War_ on_ christopolis.jpg|Droids are fighting hard for the planet but Walker won't let 'em Sith1.jpg|Walker in his Sith gear (In his Dream) Cool_Jedi.jpg|This guy is the same dude in one of my pic's but he has different saber and Btw he's Walker (In Jedi form) star-wars-the-old-republic-screenshot-concept-art-jedi(1).jpg|Walker After order 66 123px-053_cwa_camoobitwarkenobi_main.png|Walker's Camo gear 123px-Cwa_kashyyykobiwankenobi_main.png|Walker Kashyyyk Gear images (1).jpg|Echo as a Mandalorian images (3)).jpg|Echo firing at Droids images (4)).jpg|Echo following his leader mandalorianarmour.jpg|Walker in his 2 different armors images (7).jpg|Walker on Kamino Echo!.png|Echo in CWA entering A imperial Base Never slisten to the poor.jpg|Never Listen to the poor! Mandaloriann.jpg|Echo and his Mandalorian Squadron Love Echo is Single. He likes all Species but what he looks for is a shy type not loud not to Quiet but.... you know what i mean. Note I'll be Changing my name to Echo WhiteLaser so.... oh and Also PLZ TELL ME HOW TO TAKE A PIC ON CWA AND PUT IT ON WIKI thanks. Category:Male Characters Category:Commander Category:Republic Category:Clone Troopers Category:ARC Trooper Category:Clone Category:Captain Category:Member Category:General Category:Sentinel Category:Republic Marine Havoc Squad Category:Champion Racer Category:The Unyielding Category:Leader Category:The Braver squad Category:501st Legion Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Jedi Knight Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Leader Category:Jedi Healer Category:Sith Category:Sith Assassin Category:Sith hunter Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Blademaster Category:Mercenary Category:Pilot Category:Jedi Master Category:Jedi archeologist Category:Vice Admiral Category:Humans Category:New Republic Category:Imperial Intelligence Category:Mercenary Category:Survivors of the Siege Category:Mandalorian Category:Rebellion